The Vampire Diaries: History of Klaus, Katherine, and Damon
by Rain Whirl
Summary: You think you know their pasts? You don't. Explore a new version of Klaus's, Katherine's and Damon's story, a version where the camera does not follow. Discover truths in some of the scenes you already know, but some are brand new. Their pasts will be there, always and forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries: History of Klaus, Katherine, and Damon.

Chapter One: Klaus

The cold dawn air rushed around me as I fled into the woods. How could my younger brother be dead? Brutally slaughtered by the wolf creatures we once thought we had an alliance with. What was this? What was this torturous game they were playing?

I ducked under a wispy tree branch and collapsed on the ground, suddenly struck by grief. My brother Henrik, why did I have to be the one to carry him home?

My parents, my magical mother and brutal father, planned to make us, the rest of their children, become more powerful than the wolf creatures, maybe that would be nice to have all that power. My father was only allowing this because he wanted to become a creature himself.

Then I shook with rage, my _brutal _father! Always ordering me around, treating me harshly, just because I wasn't his. Yes, I wasn't his, but was it my fault that my mother had an affair with the wolf man? It wasn't my fault in any way!

I got to my feet, and started walking back to camp, a determined grimace on my face. I would show father who really was in charge around here, I was growing stronger by the day, I could already beat my siblings in sword fights, and it was about time I could beat my father too. I started running.

I slid to a stop at the entrance of the camp, _my_ camp. A thought had suddenly struck me, if I just took some of father's beatings for a little longer, just until mother made me a more powerful creature, I could surely beat father. I could surely take away all those brutal memories of the fatherhood that went so completely wrong.

I can do this, I thought as I entered my family's cottage.

"Niklaus." I turned at the sound of my name, and saw Rebekah, my sister, looking at me.

"Niklaus," she repeated in a scolding tone while I rolled my eyes and looked the other way.

She ignored me trying to ignore her and continued on, "You have that look right now, brother. Do you have any bloody plans up your sleeve? Do not act on them now. You should not mess with father, you and I both know that." Then her gaze softened, "I don't want to see you get hurt again."

I put on my best, charming smile and looked at her. "Oh sister, you know me so well, yet you got my plans all wrong, for I do not plan to act now. But I do appreciate your caring about my well being, but I don't think I will ever be well."

"Is that so?" She looked doubtfully on me with that judging stare I hate, questioning both of my statements.

"That is so." I said through gritted teeth, trying to get control of my temper.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and stared at me for a long time, her stare was painful.

Finally, she shrugged her shoulders, "Don't say I didn't warn you, brother. Just try to stay as well as you can be."

"Goodbye Rebekah." I walked by her, bumping her shoulder on my way out.

After finding the cottage empty besides Rebekah, I found my way to the dirt pit in the middle of the camp that was used for sword fighting.

I found my familiar, sharpened, iron sword lying in a heap of old, rusty ones.

I picked it out, being careful not to cut myself, and practiced the techniques that had made me win many battles.

One of my closer brothers, Elijah, approached.

"Greetings, Niklaus." He picked up one of the rusty swords and bowed, one hand behind his back, "Would you like to duel, brother?"

I smiled, taking the chance to show off my skills, "With pleasure."

I sarcastically put a hand behind my back like Elijah did, and bowed.

"There you go, brother. Let's do this _properly."_

Elijah stiffened a little, but then grinned and held up his sword.

I held up mine, and the fight begun.

You could call Elijah graceful with the sword. His feet slid forward smoothly when he was attacking, and they slid back in the same way when he was defending. He rarely missed a strike.

To be honest, Elijah's gracefulness was a pile of dirt compared to mine. My steps weren't only smooth; they were swift, which made me move twice as fast as Elijah.

My strikes were extremely accurate, I _never_ missed, and my blocks had so much force that Elijah's sword often ended up pointing towards his own chest.

So, soon enough I had both swords pointing towards my brother.

Elijah chuckled, "I'll admit, sword fighting is one of your _many_ skills."

I smiled and raised my eyebrows. _I am not only the skilled fighter, I'm the champion. _

"Niklaus!" I shuddered at the sound of Mikael's, my _father's_ ruthless voice, " Why in the world do you have your sword pointed at Elijah's neck?" He said this like it was no surprise.

"Father," I shot back, "We were sword _fighting, _and I _won._ And that's what you do when you win; you point your sword at your opponent's neck. It wasn't for real."

"Of course it wasn't for real," my father snapped, "if it was for real your bloody head would be on the other side of camp." Then he smiled like he didn't mean it, but I knew he did.

He continued on, "Anyway, you're up and _playing_ again so soon after Henrik's death?"

I noticed how he said Henrik, and not my brother. But before I could respond, Elijah interjected.

"Father, we were just trying to drown our sorrows. Of course it's heart-breaking for us, especially for Niklaus, but I don't think our brother would want us to stop our lives."

"Very well Elijah, but I don't think that beast you call 'Niklaus' has a heart." Mikael sighed, and then walked away in that strutting walk of his.

Elijah opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but then thought better of it.

"I know Elijah," I murmured sarcastically, "I shouldn't mess with Mikael."

"Niklaus." He stated looking at me, "Of course you shouldn't, he's our father, and you do know what he will do to you."

"He shouldn't be our father!" I snapped, anger flaring up inside, but I hid it after that. "Farewell Elijah, see you at dinnertime."

I stalked of in my own strutting walk, mumbling to myself about life's unfairness.

I didn't really know where I would go, but I just wanted to get away from there, so I ran deep into the forest like I had this morning.

When I felt I was far enough away from that monster, I sat on the leaves and leaned my head back against a tree.

I laughed in a sickened tone; maybe this would become my new father escape. Running into the forest every time something went wrong with father, if that was the case, I would be running here every time I saw him.

I erased the thought as quickly as it came, _no I would not be weak, and this would be the last time I would come here. _

I blinked, erasing the tears that were forming in my eyes; _I was strong._

The wispy oak trees swayed around me as I got to my feet, making me lose my balance for a second. But I quickly regained it and started walking.

As I neared my camp I quickly realized, I should bring him back something he wouldn't criticize me for. I would bring back the meal we would eat tonight.

I darted into the hunting shed, grabbed a bow and a couple of arrows, and then I was on my way.

I headed along the river this time, running along the soggy bank.

Eventually, after a mile or so, I came along some deer tracks. I crouched down on the damp earth and studied them carefully; it looked like they were headed north.

I straightened and broke into a full on sprint, enjoying the freedom of the woods for the first time. I could run as fast as I wanted to, and no one would care.

I could scream as loud as I wanted and no one would hear.

I slid to a stop and leaned my head back, howling at the sun. That was the first real pleasure I had felt in a very long time.

Then I continued following the deer tracks for about another ten minutes.

When I finally found the deer, they were grazing in a small meadow by a river.

I made my footsteps light, careful not to step on any twigs, I slunk around a large pine.

The deer were two does, and they seemed oblivious to their surroundings, they had not sensed me yet.

I quietly slipped an arrow out from my back and strung it on the bow the best I could.

I aimed it at the larger doe and took a step forward to get a better view.

My right foot crunched a small twig, splitting it in half.

The two does spun around, their large brown eyes fearful, and their long brown legs tightening.

I cursed and let my arrow fly.

It narrowly missed the does and embedded itself in an oak on the other side of the meadow.

The deer quickly disappeared into the trees.

I  
cursed again and went to retrieve my arrow, thinking about my father's wrath that would soon come.

On the way home, I searched for any other wildlife, but I found nothing. I made my walk slower despite the sinking sun.

When I finally reached my camp, I saw Mikael standing by our cottage with his arms folded, a large, angry scowl on his face.

When he saw me appear out of the trees, he stormed over to me.

"Niklaus!" The anger deepened as he yelled my name, "Where in the world were you? Your mother insisted we wait for you for dinner, and we've been waiting for hours!"

I looked up at the sky; the last fades of orange from the sun were starting to disappear.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I didn't know how late-"

He didn't let me finish, "No excuses! I don't even want to know what you were doing in there, just get inside."

He saw the bow and arrows that I still had. "And put those away."

He walked into the cottage, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed, hefted the bow over my shoulder, and headed to the hunting shed.

I hung the bow on the wall and put the arrows back in their case, I ran to the cottage.

As I opened the door, I was met with Elijah's welcoming hug, "I'm glad you're alright, brother."

I heard my father's scoff in the corner, but I ignored it.

Rebekah got up from her chair, scowled at father, and hugged me too.

"Stay strong." She whispered in my ear before she sat back down.

I gave her a grateful glance before I sat down in my own chair, the chair farthest away from Mikael.

My other brothers, Kol and Finn, both gave me half smiles.

Then my mother whisked in, platefuls of food in her arms, "Enjoy." She said as she set down the plates in the middle of the table. Looked like someone else had caught a deer.

My mother had long blonde hair with dark eyes, and an angular face. It was a kind face and sometimes it was the only thing that kept me going. Little did I know that that would soon change.

"Thank you for dinner mother." I said.

She glanced at me with a sad smile, "I'm glad you could come, Klaus."

I dug into the food, not caring enough to wonder if my father had poisoned it.

As soon as we had all finished our meals, my mother spoke.

"I have an announcement, if you would all kindly listen."

All heads turned up.

" Of course, mother." Five voices answered.

Mikael just nodded.

Mother continued on, her voice soft, " I know we are all still grieving after the loss of our beloved Henrik, and it is difficult for us to think about him," that brought a few tears to the eyes of my siblings.

"But I think it is time for us to avenge him."

She shot a look at my father that I didn't quite understand.

I just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Katherine

I knocked on the small wooden door, panic building up inside of me.

The seconds ticked by, and no one had answered the door.

This was the place, the place Trevor had told me to go to?

The place where I would be safe?

I was doubting Trevor, and considering running back into the woods when the door flung open.

A small old lady in a faded dress smiled warmly at me.

"Come in child, Rose here says that you are in danger?"

She pointed a crooked finger over to the corner of the cabin, and I glanced in that direction.

A tall, dark haired girl stood there, also smiling at me, but it wasn't as warm as the old lady's.

"Welcome Katerina Petrova," I noticed she used my Bulgarian name, "We have a room for you just down this hallway."

She entered a short passage in the back of the cabin, and gestured for me to follow.

I did ever so cautiously, "I appreciate your kindness in providing me a safe shelter."

There was a strange look on Rose's face as she turned around to look at me, "Of course, with pleasure."

By then we had reached the tiny room at the end of the hallway.

Rose stepped aside and held open the door for me, and when I hesitated she shoved me into the room.

"What are you doing Rose?" I asked, confused.

She ignored me and quickly closed the door; she did it with such a speed only a vampire could do.

Then she pulled out a key, locked the door from the inside, and slipped the key into her back pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked again, realizing Rose's betrayal.  
She slowly turned around to look at me, almost like she didn't want to.

"What I am doing is saving my life."

I narrowed my eyes at her statement.

She continued on, "If Klaus finds out that I hid you from him it would result in my death. Maybe Trevor is willing to sacrifice himself for you, but I am not. I know what you have, Katerina. I know whom you ran from. I will take you to Klaus as soon as I have the opportunity."

"No, please don't!" I cried, "I will not partake in his ritual!"

My mind whirled, a plan starting to form.

Rose just shook her head, "I'm sorry, Katerina."

I took out the small dagger that Trevor had given me, "Fine."

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the dagger, "Katerina…"

She started to lunge towards me, but was too late, I had already stabbed the dagger in my stomach. I collapsed.

"I will bleed out on this floor," I gasped through the pain, "I would rather die than go back to Klaus."

Rose lurched forward, pulled the dagger out of me, stuck it in her pocket and bit her wrist.

"Drink." She shoved her arm to my face forcing her blood to drip on my lips, and I drank willingly.

As soon as her wound had healed, I sat up and leaned against the wall, my lips quivering.

Rose got right up in my face, "Don't try anything like that again, I'll be watching you."

Then she murmured to herself, "This is why I locked myself in _with _her."

I rubbed my stomach; it had fully healed.

Outside, I heard the front door open and close, and loud footsteps coming down the hallway.

My heart thudded a hundred beats per second, Klaus was here, Rose had told him, and I knew it.

The door shuddered as Klaus tried to open the door, and I ran to the corner of the room, grabbing a rope that hung on a knob in front of the closet.

I knew it wouldn't do me much good, but I was hoping to use the rope as a whip or a ladder to escape or something.

Rose sniffed the air and then laughed, "Scaredy-cat."

I gave her a strange look, "What?"

Her brown eyes glistened, "It's not Klaus, it's your lover boy."

Right as she finished the last word of her sentence Trevor called out.

"Hey! It's me! Can someone open this thing?"

I felt a rush of relief; it _was_ Trevor.

Because it looked like he might knock the whole door down, Rose reluctantly unlocked the door.

Trevor burst in exclaiming, "Why did you lock Katerina in here?"

When Rose didn't respond, he asked, "You weren't thinking of turning her in… were you?"

She looked slowly at him, "Trevor, let me take you to meet the owner of this cabin, she and I will explain everything."

Then she quickly glanced back at me, "If you try to escape, you'll regret it."

They quickly exited the room, Rose closing the door behind her.

Knowing I had little time to proceed with my plan, I rushed over to the locked window and tied the rope to one of the wooden beams above it.

I backed up and looked at it from afar, this would have to work since Rose had taken my dagger from me.

I stepped up on the windowsill, formed the bottom of the rope into a loop, and stuck my head through it.

_Please, _I thought, _Let Rose's blood do the job. _

With a deep breath I jumped off the high windowsill and let my neck snap.


	3. Chapter 3: Damon

Chapter Three: Damon

As I watched the city-folk going about their daily business on the street, I listened to Samuel.

"Go on," he told me, "Who looks the tastiest down there?"

I sighed, "If you really want to know, look for yourself. I've already spotted my human."

I started to walk away but he grabbed my shirt and pulled me back to the window of our small apartment.

"We hunt together." Samuel informed me.

"What happened to the free will of this partnership?"

"Our free will is still here, no worries." He smiled at me, "But it is a _partnership_ which means we work together, Damon."

I growled under my breath.

His eyes grew wide, "Unless you want to end this?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised, "Of course not!"

Samuel's smile came back and he patted me on the shoulder, "That's good buddy, that's good."

He returned to staring out the window, and was quiet for a few minutes until he finally exclaimed, "I found the perfect one!"

Then a frown appeared on his face, "Yours was sitting still right?"

I nodded, "She's currently sitting on the bench right below our apartment."

When we reached the bottom of the apartment building a few seconds later, the redhead looked up at me.

"Hello, do you guys live in the apartment building? Because I just moved here and was hoping to meet someone." She looked away, embarrassed.

I exchanged an amused glance with Samuel and then answered her,

"Yes we do live in the apartment building, and I'm someone."

I winked at her. Why not has a little fun with the hunt?

"Why indeed you are someone." She shot an interested glance at my brooding blond friend, "Who's he?"

"Samuel." I growled, annoyed.

"Hey Samuel." She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Okay," I snarled, my patience wearing out. "How about we just kill her already?"

A frightened expression crossed the redhead's face, "Ki-l-l me?" she stumbled, "surely you are joking?"

I stroked my hand across her cheek, "Oh I am very serious."

Samuel moved forward, "My human moved on, want to share this one?"

"Sure buddy."

The redhead screamed.

Samuel and I both grabbed her by the arms and dragged her into the nearest alleyway, covering her mouth.

Flames licked my vision as my hunger flared up inside of me. I moved forward.

Eagerly, I ripped into her neck, and I could feel Samuel moving to her other side.

As I stood there feeding, millions of thoughts surrounded me.

What if another vampire found us? What if the humans in New York City discovered us? I didn't really care; these were all just precautions of my no humanity state. I was acting on pure hunger now, just doing what had to be done.

Maybe I should feel guilty for the girl's screams as she thrashed against the brick wall. She only had seconds left, but I didn't care. I didn't care about Samuel either; I was only with him for convenience.

In the back of my mind I wondered if I should also care where Stefan was. But to be honest, I didn't give a flying shit about my brother. I mean, who would?

I pulled back from the now dead girl and grinned wickedly at Samuel, "Well, that was fun."

"I am satisfied." He glanced up at the sky, "The sun will be setting soon, what about we head over to the bar?"

I shrugged, "Whatever, dude."

Samuel braced himself, then sped off in his fast vampire speed, and I followed him.

A few seconds later we had arrived at Rhino's bar and dance club.

We entered through the double doors with the sign saying "Must be 21 or older to enter."

After walking through a darkly lit hallway we entered the main dusky area with bar stools and cushioned couches.

The owner, Rhino of course, greeted us by name because we came here so often. Sometimes he let us eat a few humans but only if we did it in private.

Rhino was a tall, but chubby man with a thick black beard and a suit.

He walked towards us, his arms spread wide.

"Ah, Damon and Samuel, welcome back. Bit early today, huh?"

I took in the smoky air; this meant he didn't want us here. Oh well.

"Yes, Rhino. We decided to come early today, could we get some drinks?"

Drinking helped ease the hunger, and I figured I would do our dear old friend a favor and not eat too many humans tonight. He would kick us out if we did, and plus, we just ate.

"Sure thing."

He called over his shoulder, "Hannah, dear?"

A brunette bartender glanced up.

"Serve these kind men some beers please?" He knew we always ordered them; it was the strongest for vamps like us.

While Hannah was preparing our drinks, Rhino whispered under his breath, "No more than one for each of you tonight, and none of my employees."

Rhino quickly disappeared after that.

A few hours later Samuel and I were happily high and flirting with Hannah.

"So you like it here, Hanny?" Samuel said, and then cracked up.

I laughed wildly along with him.

Hannah just smiled at us, "Boys, I am not doing anything besides talking with you tonight. So don't get your hopes up."

"Well, I liked the drinks. And that was something." I mumbled.

"Thank you." She said curtly and went to get another costumer's order.

Samuel groaned, "This is boring, damn. Let's go to the dance floor."

We both sped over to the flashing colors of lights through a doorway to the right.

As we walked through a couple of girls (and guys) eyed us for a few seconds, then looked away.

There were huge crowds of people dancing on bright square colors while a current 1980's song boomed in the background. People were making out in the corners of the room.

"Dang!" Samuel ran to the center of the room and started rocking out, "This is my jam!"

"Woo!" I whistled, "Nice, Samuel!"

While he started dancing with a random girl, I started to notice the beating hearts again. The rush of blood flowing through their veins, the frantic twitching of their bodies.

_Need more beer,_ I thought groggily, _before I kill someone Rhino doesn't want me to._

I found my way back to the bar and spotted Hannah in the back filling up some drinks.

"Hannah!" I called, "More beer!"

She took a quick glance back at me, "You're going to have to pay and wait your turn."

Anger and hunger swelled up in me all at once.

"I need it!" I hissed at her as I leapt over the counter and bit into her neck.

She screamed, but just like the redhead, her screams slowly faded away.


	4. Chapter 4: Klaus

Chapter four: Klaus

When the full moon had finally risen out of the sky, mother announced we were ready.

She gave each of us a speech about how she couldn't bear to lose any of us like she had lost our brothers, and that's why she was making us immortal beings.

Then she passed around a cup of red liquid and instructed us to drink. My body thrummed with excitement as it was finally passed to me.

I eagerly grabbed it and pulled it up to my lips, then I swallowed and cringed; it had a salty metallic taste, which was not my favorite.

I handed the cup over to Elijah and flexed my arm, "I don't feel any stronger, mother."

"We have not completed the transition yet, be patient." She answered while father scoffed.

A minute later when all my siblings had drunk from the cup our father stepped forward.

"Time for the second stage," He smiled, "Sorry if this will hurt, darlings."

He grabbed Finn's arm and hauled him over to the back wall, and pulled out a knife from his back pocket.

"You have to die to complete the transition." He announced while he held the knife to his son's throat.

Our mother, however, just stood in the right corner of the room; her hands on her face as if she couldn't bear to look at us.

And my siblings and I gasped in utter shock.

"Father!" Rebekah cried, "Isn't this what you and mother were trying to prevent from happening? Our deaths?"

"Yes my sweet, but you will come back."

Elijah stepped forward to her side, "It's not right."

Mikael just smiled, "Ah, my strong-minded son, so what? You will be strong forever."

"It goes against the laws of nature!"

Mother walked toward us, "There are no laws of nature, there is only magic."

"That's right," our father said as he slowly dug the knife across Finn's throat, and with a final choking sound, Finn's human body died as it collapsed on the floor.

Father spoke very slowly, still gazing at Finn's body, "Who is next?"

No one said a word.

"Well," He sighed, "I figure I am going to have to choose then."

With his wild gaze, his head spun around the room until his eyes rested on Kol,

"Why not you, my son?"

With one last shudder, Kol squared his shoulders and stepped towards his fate, our mother had returned to cringing in the corner of the room, her sobs silent, but still there.

A few seconds later Kol's human form was also dead, and Mikael was looking for his next victim.

"Niklaus." He said with anger in his voice, "As much as I would love to kill you, I could never make you stronger."

"Mikael!" Our mother's voice came sharp but soft from the corner of the room, "We already went over this."

"You do it then, I will have no part in it, and I am already the creature why should I bother?'

_Already the creature, so it had worked. _

Mother adjusted her shoulders, "I will be strong for them then, I will turn the last three children."

Father handed the knife to her and she looked at us, "Elijah, my dear?"

"Mother…Are you positive about this?" His voice had a hint of a quiver.

"Very. Don't worry; you will never die, not after this. I will never have to lose a child again."

"I will never die," Elijah said softly and walked towards the knife.

He held still while mother quickly slit his throat and he fell to the wood floor, mother whimpered.

"Re-Rebekah?" She spoke through her tears.

"Mother, what about my life? My dreams?"

"You will still have that, my sweet. You will just be stronger."

"Okay, I trust you then, since you are my mother. Do it quickly."

It was done in such a manner, Rebekah barely had time to form a scream.

Suddenly I was the lone survivor, standing in a room of bloodied necks with my parents as the murderers, suddenly I was afraid.

_Do not be weak, _I told myself_ If you become this creature you will finally be able to beat father, after all those ruthless years._

I took one slow step towards mother. Then another, and another, until I reached her side.

"Thank you for helping me through my childhood." I whisper, and then notice that father has left the room.

"I'm glad father is gone." I say at the same time she says, "It was my pleasure raising you, my dear."

We both smile at each other. Oh how I would hate her later, but right then, it was the perfect moment. Right until she cut my throat open.

Pain whipped through me like a wild storm but only for a second, in my last breaths I remember her whispering my name, but only once. My shaggy breathing stopped and my eyes glazed open, my human body frozen in time while my mind was taken into the darkness.


End file.
